Ocs mania
by Mael-kun
Summary: Recueil d'Os avec VOS Ocs (Mise à jour du résumé pour chaque chapitre) Pour plus d'info lisez le chapitre d'information :) 1: Akashi Lei. 2: Midorima Aiko. 3: Ninomiya Ichigo. Cela faisait pile quatre ans qu'elle avait disparu, quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.., et pourtant (Oc d'Aoneko-sama)
1. Infos

Hellow ! C'est encore moi (oui parce que deux fics, dont une qui prévoit une suite, ça me suffi pas !)

Je vous explique le projet ! J'ai vu ce concept il y a pas longtemps et je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de pas mal cool avec (so ! Merci à **Aminope** pour l'idée -keur-)

Le concept est simple. J'aimerais écrire des Os avec certains de vos Ocs

Donc je vais vous demander de me décrire les ou l'Oc(s) que vous voulez

Voilà les éléments qu'il me faut (ceux marqués d'une * ne sont pas obligatoires)

 _-Nom_  
 _-Prénom  
-Âge  
-Personnage avec qui il ou elle a un lien et nature de ce lien _  
_-Description (physique et moral)  
-Détails randoms (*)  
-Goûts (*)_  
 _-Bref résumé de sa vie (*)_  
 _-Sujet de l'Os (*)_

* * *

 **Exemple** (qui me servira pour le tout premier Os, en attendant d'avoir vos infos sur vos Ocs)

 **-Nom :** Akashi  
 **-Prénom :** Lei  
 **-Âge :** 16 ans  
 **-Lien :** Grande sœur d'Akashi  
 **-Description :  
(Moral) **Elle est désordonnée et assez bavarde. Elle n'aime pas recevoir d'ordre. Elle est très indépendante, entreprenante et sûre d'elle. Elle est intelligente mais se laisse facilement déconcentrée (sauf au basket) et s'ennuie facilement. **(Physique)** Elle a les cheveux rouges mais des pointes roses. Elle garde ses cheveux assez courts (aux épaules). Ses yeux sont rouges. Elle est de taille moyenne, 1m70 pour 62kg. Sa peau est légèrement bronzée.  
 **-Détails randoms :** Elle joue au basket depuis l'enfance (au poste d'ailier fort). Elle a vécu toute sa vie en Angleterre avant de venir s'installer au Japon avec son frère. Elle est bi.  
 **-Goûts :  
(Elle aime) **le basket, son frère, ses amis, s'amuser, réfléchir à des choses inutiles  
 **(Elle n'aime pas)** le manque de respect, qu'on lui donne des ordres, les personnes trop superficielles, son beau-père  
 **-Bref résumé de sa vie :** À peine un mois après sa naissance elle avait déménagé en Angleterre avec sa mère (ses parents ayant divorcés peu avant) Elle n'a appris l'existence de son frère (qui vivait au Japon) qu'au collège et est immédiatement entrée en contact avec lui. Lei a vu son frère pour la première fois lors de son dernier match de basket. Peu après, Seijuro lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui et son père (puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne supportait plus son beau-père). Elle est au lycée Rakuzan.  
 **-Sujet de l'Os :** Sa réaction face au "changement de personnalité" de son frère (elle ne l'avait pas encore vu en vrai mais perçoit son changement par message et sur Skype)

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'attends vos reviews/messages, j'espère pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien

Kiss !


	2. Akashi Lei

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'Ocs mania !**

 **Pour ce chapitre j'ai utilisé mon Oc, que j'ai présenté dans le chapitre d'information.**

 **C'est un Os super court je sais mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'Oc de Ame-forevermanga**

 **En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre et à laisser des Oc en review/Mp (même si vous en avez déjà mis)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ^^**

* * *

Dès qu'elle sortit du collège, Lei se dépecha de rentrer chez elle, refusant la proposition d'Hayama à sortir. Elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. Aujourd'hui son frère finissait plus tôt qu'elle et elle voulait absolument passer le plus de temps possible sur Skype avec lui. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle cria à sa mère qu'elle était rentrée avant de monter les escaliers en courant et de jeter son sac à peine la porte franchi. Elle alluma son ordinateur et se connecta directement sur Skype. Elle cliqua sur la conversation avec son frère et démarra l'appel vidéo.

"-Lei.  
-Sei-chan ! Ça va ?  
-Très bien merci.  
-T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
-J'ai eu cours et entrainement. Et toi ?  
-On a eu cours et entrainement aussi ! Et ce midi on à été manger dans un parc avec les filles.  
-D'accord.  
-Tu te sens bien Sei-chan ? T'as l'air malade ?  
-Je suis un peu fatigué mais tout va bien.  
-Mouais, t'es pas comme d'habitude !  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Mouais.. "

La conversation dura jusqu'à tard

"-Tu devrais aller te coucher Lei.  
-Non, je suis pas.., _elle bailla_ , fatiguée.  
-Ça se voit c'est sûr.., soupira son frère  
-Rho ça va. On parle pas si souvent alors je profite !  
-Je raccroche Lei.  
-Non ! Attends s'il-te-plait..  
-Lei.  
-D'accord Sei-chan... A demain.  
-On verra."

Lei soupira quand l'écran d'accueil de Skype apparut sous ses yeux signe que son cher et tendre frère avait réellement coupé l'appel. Elle cligna des yeux, elle était fatiguée mais ne voulais pas dormir, trop occupé à spamer son frère sur son comportement étrange pendant l'appel. Malgré son envie de savoir, elle ne tenu pas longtemps face à l'absence de réponse de son "petit frère chéri" et s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, vers 13h30 du matin, son premier reflexe fut d'attraper son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Seijuro. Après de nombreuses négociations ils avaient convenus d'un appel vidéo le soir même à 19h00. C'était bien la première fois que son frère résistait autant avant d'accepter un de leurs appel. D'habitude il refusait, pour la forme, avant d'accepter après 5 minutes. Là, il lui fallu plus de 2 heures. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûre. La journée passa lentement, trop lentement même si on lui avait demandé. À 18h30 elle était déjà devant son ordinateur, attendant que son frère l'appel. La sonnerie de Skype retentit à 19h00 précise et elle mis moins d'une demi seconde pour répondre.

"-Sei-chan !  
-Lei.  
-Dit, je peux te poser une question ?  
-Oui.  
-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait d'Akashi Seijuro."

Personne à part elle n'aurait pu remarquer l'air légèrement perdu du jeune homme puisque ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais elle, elle savait. Elle avait appris à reconnaître les tics de son frère, puisqu'elle avait les mêmes. De son côté Seijuro su que ça sœur avait compris grâce à son regard qu'il était, un peu, surpris. En même temps il avait des raisons. Sa sœur qui, dès le premier jour, l'avait tutoyé et surnommé "Sei-chan", surnom qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment mais auquel il s'était habitué, le vouvoyait et l'appelait par son prénom complet ET son nom de famille. Cependant il se reprit vite, mais pas assez, et lui répondit.

"-C'est moi Lei, pourquoi ?  
-Vous n'êtes pas mon frère. Rendez moi Akashi-kun."

Là son frère était totalement dérouté et n'essayait même pas de le cacher.

"-Passez une bonne nuit monsieur."

Lei raccrocha. Si quelqu'un avait vu la tête d'Akashi à se moment, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il fixait l'écran incrédule. C'était la première fois que Lei raccrochait et surtout la première fois qu'elle lui parlait aussi froidement. D'habitude c'était lui qui utilisait ce genre de ton. Il resta plusieurs minutes interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passer. De son côté, l'adolescente sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'enroula dans sa couette pour ne pas pleurer, sans succès, évidemment.

"-Tu n'es pas Sei-chan. Mais je le ferais revenir, crois-moi.", murmura-t-elle en ignorant la sonnerie Skype qui résonnait pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle avait raccroché.


	3. Midorima Aiko

**COUCOU C'EST MOI !**

 **Je vous ai manqué, pas vrai ?**

 **Je suis vraiment désoléééééé pour mon inactivité mais heu.. (j'ai pas d'excuse valable mais désolé)**

 **Breff ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec l'Oc d' Ame-forevermanga**

 **Ce chapitre fait 1014 mots ce qui veut dire qu'il est BEAUCOUP (bon juste un peu en vrai mais chut) plus long que le chapitre précédent**

 **J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi**

 **Pour le prochain Oc je ne sais pas encore quel Oc je vais utiliser (parce que franchement j'adore les deux que vous m'avez proposer (en plus y'en a un des deux on dirait moi un peu xD))**

 **Breff !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous vous pensez de cet Os et à laisser vos Ocs en Review/Mp (même si vous en avez déjà mis)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ^^**

* * *

Les ballons rebondissaient dans le gymnase de Too. Sur les bancs du gymnase une fille lisait, Aiko Midorima. Ce nom vous est familier n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne connaissez que Shintaro, moi je suis sa sœur jumelle. J'étais à Teiko avec la GdM et, si mon frère est une "star" du basket, moi je suis plutôt quelqu'un de discret.  
Je m'entendais bien avec toute la GdM, enfin surtout avec Aomine, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai suivi à Too au lieu d'aller à Shutoku avec mon frère. Évidemment son changement de comportement à la fin du collège m'a attristé mais depuis la Winter Cup il est redevenu lui-même et je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui.  
Quoi ? Amoureuse ? Non. Enfin peut-être un peu mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque, après tout je ne suis pas son "type"

Bon on va arrêter de parler de ça, ça va me faire bader.

Reprenons du début.

Les ballons rebondissaient dans le gymnase tandis que je lisait sur un des bancs. Enfin, j'avais un livre dans les mains mais je ne faisait que regarder l'entraînement du club de basket.  
J'ai toujours aimer ce sport mais depuis qu'IL s'est remis à l'entraînement je suis de plus en plus présente moi aussi, si bien que je suis devenue "amie" avec presque tout le club, même en étant extrêmement timide. Il faut dire que traîner avec Aomine et Momoi c'est pas super niveau discrétion.

Désolé je raconte ma vie, donc revenons à nos moutons et essayons de rester les surveiller.

L'entrainement venait de se finir et les gars étaient allé se doucher, je pensait partir pendant ce temps là, comme je le faisait d'habitude mais ma trèèèèèèès chère amie aux cheveux roses ne le voulait pas vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a choisit ce moment là pour ma raconter tout son week-end avec Imayoshi. Déjà en tant que célibataire je n'aimais pas trop ça mais en plus ça m'empêchait de partir avant le retour d'Aomine.  
Oui parce que depuis qu'il est "redevenu lui-même" je n'arrive même plus à aligner deux mots quand il me regarde. C'est pathétique je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Ha bah on dirait que j'ai encore divaguer.. Irrécupérable

Je disais donc, pendant que Satsuki me racontait son "merveilleux week-end" (que je n'écoutais qu'à moitié pour être sincère) Aomine arriva. Malheureusement pour moi, Momoi est très renseignée si bien qu'à peine fut-il à notre hauteur elle s'en alla, prétextant un rendez-vous, en me glissant au passage quelques mots.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit ?  
-Hein, r-rien  
-Ça va pas Aiko ?  
-Si-si ça va  
-Pourquoi tu beggaie ?"

Bon je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à là sans tomber dans les pommes mais c'est peut-être un signe, il faut que je lui dise, de toute façon j'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi et Satsu me met la pression donc.. je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

"-Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
-Ouais viens"

Je le suivit donc sur le toit. Il s'allongea par-terre tandis que je restait debout à me balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

Je sursautais. C'est vrai que je lui avait dit que je voulais lui parler et ça faisait plus de dix minutes que je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux et me lança :

"-En fait ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire mais je t'aime. Enfin pas comme je devrais, pas comme un ami mais plutôt, enfin tu vois"

Il ne répondit pas. Merde merde merde, j'ai fait une connerie !? J'ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'air, choqué !? ennuyé !? dégoûté !? Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Dans tout les cas ma détermination n'a pas tenu longtemps face à ça et je descendit du toit et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Tout d'un coup je sentit quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, me tirer en arrière.

"-Putain pourquoi tu te barre comme ça ?  
-Je... Désolé  
-Pfff"

Je le regardais étonné et ma surprise redoubla lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

"Sérieusement ? C'est toi qui a imaginer tout ça ?"

Je me relevais de mon lit et me tourna vers Aomine assis sur le sol de ma chambre. Wait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la main ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une des nombreuses rédac dans lesquelles je m'imagine lui avouer que je l'aime. Je m'avance pour lui prendre la feuille des mains. Ha bah si. Merde merde merde.

"-Je sais pas ce que c'est, c'est rien de.. je sais pas, bredouillais-je"

Il ris. Je le regardais.

"-Pourquoi tu ris baka ?  
-T'es au courant que ça ce passe pas comme ça dans la vraie vie ?  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord ?  
-Je le sais c'est tout"

Je m'assis sur mon lit en lui tournant le dos, vexée. Je sentit deux bras sur mes épaules.

"-Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais même pas laissé le temps de te barrer  
-Hein ?"

Et il m'embrassa, comme ça, sans que je n'ai rien demandé.

"-Si tu me cherches je suis dans la cuisine, j'ai la dalle"

Définitivement moins romantique que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer mais il m'a bien embrasser hein, je l'ai pas rêver ça.  
Résultat j'étais sur un petit nuage et je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Du coup j'ai eu des béquilles pendant 2 mois.  
L'amour c'est bien mais ça fait mal.


	4. Nanomiya Ichigo

**HEY !**

 **Je suis vraiment désoléééééé pour mon inactivité mais j'ai eu pleiiiiiiins de bug d'ordi, puis de tel, puis d'ordi, puis de tel, puis [continuer sur au moins 3 lignes]**

 **Breff ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec l'Oc d' Aoneko-sama**

 **Ce chapitre fait 416 mots, il est vraiment super court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même**

 **Pour le prochain Os je pense faire l'Oc de Phyris (sauf si j'ai d'autres propositions d'Ocs qui m'inspirent plus)**

 **Breff !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous vous pensez de cet Os et à laisser vos Ocs en Review/Mp (même si vous en avez déjà mis)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ^^ (enfin dès que je pourrais parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir de la wifi en vacances)**

* * *

 _Ninomiya Ichigo_

Pourquoi avait-il ce nom en tête déjà ? Ha ! oui, ça lui revenait. Depuis ce matin il pensait à elle. Cela faisait maintenant tout juste 4 ans qu'elle avait disparue, comme envolée.  
Mais pourquoi y penser maintenant ? Pourquoi le jour de son anniversaire ?  
Puis il se souvint, c'était ce jour là qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Celle qui avait été auparavant sa meilleure amie s'était volatilisée ce jour là.  
Il l'avait attendu, il l'avait cherché, en vain. Il était allé chez elle, mais n'y avait trouvé qu'une maison vide, sans aucun bruit. Il avait tenté de l'appeler mais le numéro qu'elle avait donné n'existait pas, son compte Facebook avait été clôturé et ses anciennes amies ne semblaient pas se souvenir d'elle, seul lui et la Génération des Miracles semblait savoir qu'elle avait existé.  
Il repensait à ses cheveux, longs, bruns, toujours coiffés de façon bizarre et aux blague pourries qu'elle faisait des fois.  
Elle lui manquait.

 _Resaisis toi_ , pense-t-il en entendant Aida Riko, sa coach l'appeler.

Il se leva donc du banc où il était assis et partit s'entraîner avec les autres.

"-Ça va Tetsu ?, demanda Kagami en le voyant arriver sur le terrain toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées  
-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Kagami-kun, répondit le plus petit"

Le rouge n'insista pas mais ça se voyait dans son regard qu'il s'inquiétais pour lui, comme tous les membres du club de basket.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'équipe de Seirin s'entrainait quand ils virent une silhouette apparaître à l'entrée.

"-Qui êtes vous ?, demande la coach  
-Excusez moi je cherche ...  
-Vous cherchez ?  
-Attendez.. Hum..., voilà ! Kuroko Tetsuya"

Cette voix... Il l'a connaissait, il le savait. Mais qui était-ce ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

"-C'est moi, se contenta-t-il de répondre  
-Ça va ?  
-Oui, excusez moi qui êtes vous ?"

La fille ne répondit pas et s'avança dans le gymnase

"-Tu as changer Kuro-chan  
-Ninomiya-san ? C'est toi ?  
-Oui.."

Elle avait beaucoup changer, ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant très courts, et les coupes loufoques c'étaient transformées en une coupe à la garçonne, mais c'était bien elle. La gorge de Kuroko se sera quand elle le pris dans ses bras.

"-Tu m'as manquer  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer. Bon anniversaire Kuro-chan"


	5. Le petit monde de Sora Ryuzaki

L'Oc de _Black-Strange-Stars_ m'ayant inspiré à mort j'ai décidé d'écrire une "fiction" totalement consacré à elle, donc voilà, le nom est Le petit monde de Sora Ryuzaki (Ocs Mania)

J'espère que vous aimerez =)


End file.
